If Only
by bellex
Summary: It was simple to understand, yet at the same time it was difficult. ONESHOT.


**A/N: **Ok so this was just yet another idea in my pretty blonde head. It's just a one-shot, something new for me, so please Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Gilmore Girls characters, but the idea is mine.

**If Only**

It was simple to understand, yet at the same time it was difficult.

To him it was just an ordinary night; he had worked all day then had gone out for drinks with some guys from the office. He didn't call her to let her know that he would be late; he just figured that she would understand. I mean she always did.

When he came home it was late. He took a look around the penthouse that he shared with his wife, something seemed different. The table looked as though it had been set for a special occasion, there was a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket beside the table and there was food on the plates. One of the plates had bites taken from it. It was then that he realized the significance of that night. It was their three year anniversary, and he had forgotten about it.

This wasn't the first time he had forgotten an anniversary either. He had forgotten last years anniversary too, she had made reservations at a high class restaurant to celebrate but he had called her from the airport saying that he had a story he needed to cover and he would be back in a few days.

It wasn't only the happy anniversaries he missed. He had missed the one year anniversary of their child's death. His wife had, had a miscarriage in her seventh month. She was devastated for months afterwards, and he had comforted her best he could, before he had to return to work leaving her alone at home.

Again, as many nights before, he had got caught up at work, sleeping on the couch he had in his office, and as he usually did he did not bother to call and inform his wife of this. She didn't speak to him for a couple of days after until he realized why she was so upset and had taken her away for a trip so they could mourn away from the hustle and bustle of life at home.

He walked up the stairs quietly as to not wake up his wife that was probably asleep in their bed. But when he reached the top of the stairs and entered the room, it was empty. She wasn't there where he had expected her to be. There was also a strange feeling; the room almost seemed cold, not in the temperature sort of cold, but emotionless.

He checked the closet and saw that most of her stuff was gone. He couldn't really say he was surprised, he had half been expecting her to leave awhile ago, but she had stayed. She had put up with him longer then most people had.

He fell back onto the bed and let sleep take him over, his last thoughts before entering the dream world were of her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

He awoke the next morning with a killer headache. As he reached over to the spot that his wife usually laid he found it cold and empty. That's when the memories of the previous night came rushing back to him, only making his headache worse.

He got out of bed and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He went to the cupboard and graded a couple of Tylenol and swallowed them while downing a bottle of water. As he was tossing the bottle onto the counter he spotted an envelope up against the coffee maker. It was her coffee maker. On the front was her familiar had writing, there was a note attached which read:

Logan:

Over the years I've put up with the calls from the airport telling me you would be gone for a week. Hell I've even put up with you missing our anniversaries, but this was the final straw. I've dealt with you long enough so just sign the papers enclosed so I can start to move on and let my heart heal.

Signed,

Rory

P.S. I'm not taking you to court so just please sign the papers, I want nothing.

As he read the note over, it finally sunk in that he had messed up. He had messed up and it had cost him one of the few things he cared about in this world.

It wasn't that difficult to understand, it was actually quite simple, but yet he was having a hard time understanding it, or was it believing it?

* * *

Ok so what do you think? Its past midnight and I just finished writing it so I'm sorry if it kinda sucks. But please hit that pretty _go _button and send me a review!

-Victoria


End file.
